Camelot's Children
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When magic turns Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana, in to 12 year olds, all of Camelot is in distress! ON HIATUS! SORRY WRITERS BLOCK!


It was a fairly normal day in Camelot. No magical threats, no monsters or exicutions. The day was very, _very, _boring. Until that is, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin, turned into 12 year olds.

It was early in the morning. Merlin woke up, earlier than usual, since he actually slept last night. When he woke up he blamed the ground being closer on tiredness, and tried to get dressed. When he found his clothes didn't fit, and were bigger on him that usual, he started to get afraid. He ran to the closest mirror, when he screamed, a high pre-pubescent scream. Gaius came as fast as he could, seeing what happened, he dashed to his books on magic, and tried to find what happened.

Merlin on the other hand, was still studying his features in the mirror. He wasn't a preteen that was covered head to toe in acne, he actually had pretty clear skin, but he never thought he'd have to live through that awful voice ever again. When he was actually 12 he couldn't speak one sentence without his voice cracking. So Merlin's mind was made up. No more talking.

About 10 minutes later, another scream was heard, a little deeper, and was calling Merlin's name. It was Arthur. Merlin, realising he still had duties to preform, even in this state, ran down the corridor, loose pants tied by a rope so they wouldn't fall down. He got a lot of stares from other servants, who still knew it was Merlin, with the red neckerchief flapping in his face, but the question was "how?"

Once Merlin burst through Arthur's door, a foot shorter, Arthur knew something was wrong. Merlin was panting, wiping his face with his neckerchief, when Arthur was studying him. His ears were bigger than usual, his hair was shorter, he was shorter, his eyes were larger, and overall an average, awkward 12 year old. "_Merlin?" _He started. Merlin looked up at him. "What happened?" "I don't know" he said, his voice tremoring a bit. "Merlin, you're twelve." Arthur said trying to grasp the situation at hand. "You don't say!" Merlin said sarcastically. "Well we still know it's you." Arthur said. "We need to talk to my father about this magic at hand." Arthur stated, dragging Merlin out the door by his wrists. Merlin tried to keep up with his long strides, but his boney legs & baggy pants didn't agree to the idea, so Merlin let himself be dragged, trying to ignore the many stares from other servants.

"FATHER!" Arthur yelled, walking into the council meeting. His father looked irritated as he starred down at his papers. "What is is Arthur? I have a lot of work to do- who's that?" His attention shifted to the boy Arthur was carrying. "That's what I came here to tell you about, this is Merlin." He said gesturing to the boy. Uther looked confused and Gaius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Your servant? That's your manservant? He doesn't look much like a man..." The court snickered along with their King. Merlin and Arthur just rolled their eyes. "Prove it then! He doesn't look like the person I hired for you." Merlin broke out of Arthur's grasp and stepped forward. "How would you like me to prove myself, sire?" Merlin asked, trying to act brave. His ears were twitching and only Gaius and Arthur knew that, that meant he was nervous. Arthur almost felt bad for his servant, being put through such a terrible magical transformation like that, and he could tell Merlin hated it, every time he spoke his voice squeaked, and you could see how embarrassed he was.

The bad thing about the questioning was, that Uther didn't really know anything about Arthur's manservant; so he was at a loss on questions about him that he knew the answers too. So he looked at Gaius, who he knew the boy lived with, and told him to do the questioning. Gaius the hint and got up. "Now, I am going to ask you questions that only Merlin would know, if you answer them correctly, then we all know that you are Merlin for sure. Alright?"Gaius asked. Merlin felt like rolling his eyes, they all knew it was him, except for the oblivious King. But he was in front of the royal court so he just nodded. "Then let's begin. What's your mother's name?" He asked him. "Hunith." "Correct. How did you first meet Prince Arthur?" "We fought, over his kindness towards his previous servant." "Right, how were you recruited to be Arthur's servant?" "I saved his life." "Good. Sire I think that all the evidence we need," Gaius told his king. "Merlin has been deaged with magic Father." Arthur told him. Uther paied more attention at this comment. "Are you saying there is a potencial threat towards Camelot?" The king questioned. "Exactly." Arthur answered. "I see... Guards! Take rounds around the castle. Arthur grab the knights and search for any sorcerers in the kingdom. Get on with it." The King told everyone. "Come along Merlin!" Merlin groaned. It was going to be a tough day.

* * *

it was midday and Arthur was confused. "So no one enchanted you? Are you sure? Did you even come across anyone who looked suspicious?" Merlin shook his head for each question. "Maybe it was in your food or water..." Arthur thought. Merlin walked over to Arthur's Mirror and tried to fix his clothes. His shirt was so long it looked almost like a dress, so he had to tuck it into his trousers before continuing. "Maybe it's an infection." Merlin said. "It could be." Arthur retorted.


End file.
